Shooting In Hospital
by The 100ForEver
Summary: Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour notre groupe d'amis ... jusqu'à ce jour. Un jour triste et traumatisant. Le pire jour de leur vie. Qui va vivre ? Qui va mourir ? Qui va être blessé mais s'en sortir ? La vie après ce jour ne sera plus la même. Arriveront-t-ils à surmonter cette terrible épreuve ? Arriveront-t-ils à s'en remettre et à aller de l'avant ?
1. Prologue

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà une nouvelle fic.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Tout se passe dans l'hôpital Grounders Trikru dans la ville de Polis.

Clarke Griffin et Lexa Woods sortent ensemble malgré les nombreux obstacles qui se dressent sur leur chemin. En effet, Clarke est interne et Lexa est titulaire. Après quatre ans de relation, elles décident enfin de vivre ensemble dans une magnifique maison. Elles se marient un an après. Plusieurs disputes surviennent dans leur couple à propos des enfants. Lexa en veut mais Clarke ne se sent pas prête. Marcus Kane, le chef de l'hôpital à donné la direction de celui-ci à Lexa alors que Clarke est maintenant résidente. L'ancien directeur préférait profiter de sa compagne et faire plus de chirurgie. Clarke travaille également avec sa sœur Raven, sa meilleure amie Octavia et sa mère Abby, titulaire en chirurgie générale. On appelle souvent Clarke et Octavia _« le duo de choc »_. Elles ne se quittent jamais, elles sont inséparables.

Octavia Blake et Lincoln Whittle, le meilleur ami de Lexa, vivent une histoire d'amour qui durent depuis deux ans. Lincoln est titulaire en trauma et Octavia est résidente comme sa meilleure amie. Anya, la titulaire en cardio et l'ex de Lincoln, devient le mentor d'Octavia. Lincoln essaie de faire partir Anya de l'hôpital car il craint qu'Octavia n'apprenne sa vieille relation avec Anya et qu'elle le quitte. Octavia prend mal le fait que Lincoln fasse tout pour faire partir son mentor et lui fait la tête.

Raven Reyes et Bellamy Blake ne s'entendent pas bien du tout, du moins, au début. Après être sortie avec Finn, le titulaire en chirurgie plastique, pendant un an, elle s'est de plus en plus rapprochée de Bellamy, le grand frère d'Octavia. Leur relation connaîtra des hauts et des bas mais ils seront heureux ensembles. Raven et Clarke sont deux sœurs très proches. Raven et Bellamy sortent ensembles depuis un an maintenant.

Abby Griffin est une femme accomplie dans son travail doublée d'une femme sensée et sage, appréciée de tous. C'est une compagne et une mère formidable malgré ses responsabilités. Son mari est décédé dans un accident de voiture lorsque Clarke avait 10 ans. Clarke est la fille de Abby et Jake, son défunt mari. Ils avaient également adopté Raven quand cette dernière avait 4 ans. Cette année sans son mari avait été très éprouvante pour Abby, puis elle à réussi à se reconstruire avec Marcus Kane.

Marcus Kane, le chef de l'hôpital, est un chirurgien de renommée. Il est aussi le compagnon d'Abby Griffin, la mère de Clarke et Raven depuis dix ans. Leur relation est passionnelle et ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Jasper Jordan et Monty Green sont deux frères qui arrivent plus tard dans l'hôpital avec leurs deux meilleurs amis, Murphy et Emori. Murphy est fou amoureux d'Emori mais n'osent pas lui dire.

Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour notre groupe d'amis ... jusqu'à ce jour. Un jour triste et traumatisant. Le pire jour de leur vie. Qui va vivre ? Qui va mourir ? Qui va être blessé mais s'en sortir ? La vie après ce jour ne sera plus la même. Arriveront-t-ils à surmonter cette terrible épreuve ? Arriveront-t-ils à s'en remettre et à aller de l'avant ?

* * *

 _"Les liens qui nous lient sont parfois impossible à expliquer._

 _Ils nous connectent, même après que le lien semble avoir été rompu._

 _Certains liens défient la distance._

 _Et le temps._

 _Et la logique..._

 _Parce que certains liens sont simplement indestructibles."_

* * *

 _ **Quel personnage va vivre? Quel personnage va mourir? Quel personnage va être blessé?**_

 _ **Donnez moi votre avis en reviews et dites-moi qui vous voulez voir mourir.**_

 _ **Je posterai le premier chapitre lundi.**_

 _ **Si vous voulez voir des choses particulières dans l'histoire ou un couple en particulier dites le moi en reviews et j'essayerai de faire mon possible pour l'intégrer à l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bon week-end.**_

 ** _The 100ForEver_.**


	2. Chapitre 1 - La Panique

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 – La Panique

* * *

 **POV CLARKE** **:**

Je discutais avec Octavia dans une chambre de repos.

 **Octavia :** c'est vrai ?

 **Clarke :** oui !

 **Octavia :** c'est vrai de chez vrai ?

 **Clarke :** oui !

 **Octavia :** oh merde ! Mais c'est génial ! Et tu lui as dit ?

 **Clarke :** non !

 **Octavia :** mais, elle va être ravie ! C'est super ! Félicitation ! Viens-là !

Octavia me prit dans ses bras plusieurs minutes.

 **Octavia :** j'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu vas lui dire quand ?

 **Clarke :** ce soir, autour d'un dîner romantique.

Nos biper sonnèrent en même temps.

 **Octavia :** c'est Anya.

 **Clarke :** moi, c'est Lexa.

 **Octavia :** essaye de garder le secret jusqu'à ce soir !

 **Clarke :** je vais essayer !

 **Octavia :** d'accord.

Octavia sourit et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

 **Octavia :** c'est super adulte. Je suis très fière de toi Clarke Griffin.

 **Clarke :** je suis fière de moi aussi.

On explosa de rire et on partit chacune à nos occupations.

 **POV BELLAMY** **:**

À l'accueil, un homme avec une chemise blanche et un manteau noir se dirigea vers moi.

… **:** vous savez où je peux trouver la chef de la chirurgie ?

 **Bellamy :** aucune idée, désolé mais demandez à une infirmière.

 **POV ANYA** **:**

Je venais d'être biper, tout comme Lincoln qui me rejoins.

 **Lincoln :** tu as été biper toi aussi ?

 **Anya :** …

 **Lincoln :** je t'en prie Anya, Octavia me fais la gueule, tu me fais la gueule, c'est bon là.

 **Anya :** j'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai pas encore envie d'entendre comment tu as dit à Lexa de me retirer mon boulot, je veux pas en discuter ou t'écouter mes faire des excuses ou te pardonner ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste avoir la paix.

J'entra dans la salle de trauma n°1. Lincoln soupira puis entra à son tour.

 **POV ABBY** **:**

Je m'occupais d'une patiente avec Murphy.

 **Patiente :** oh non ! Sérieusement !

 **Abby :** je suis désoler, vraiment désoler.

 **Patiente :** chéri, tu as entendu ça.

 **Mari de la patiente :** bah je te l'avais dis, je lui avais dis docteur Griffin.

 **Patiente :** j'ai vraiment aucune chance d'être opérer aujourd'hui ?

 **Abby :** docteur Murphy ?

 **Murphy :** votre hémoglobine et vos hématocrites sont extrêmement basses. Vos réserves sont vides, on doit vous transfuser avant de vous opérez.

 **Patiente :** j'ai compris, stop !

 **Murphy :** oui madame !

 **Abby :** on va vous faire une transfusion et le docteur Murphy va s'occuper de vous et va surveiller vos résultats. Demain, on refera le point et on verra si on peux agir.

 **Patiente :** je peux manger de la pizza ? De la petite pizzeria pas loin d'ici.

 **Abby :** si vous mangez de la pizza, vous allez aussi avoir le lavement qui va avec Harper.

 **Harper :** ça vaut bien la pizza.

Je souris et partis, laissant Murphy avec Harper et son mari, Nathan.

 **POV MURPHY** **:**

Le docteur Griffin venait de partir, me laissant avec Harper et son mari.

 **Nathan :** je t'apporte ça dans quinze minutes.

 **Harper :** merci chéri.

Nathan embrassa Harper et quitta la chambre pour aller chercher une pizza.

 **Harper :** mon mari est vraiment super sexy.

 **Murphy :** oui, très madame.

 **POV LINCOLN** **:**

Après plusieurs minutes à s'occupait de notre patient, celui-ci fit un arrêt cardiaque.

 **Lincoln :** ballonne-le.

 **Monty :** il y a du sang dans le thorax.

 **Lincoln :** appelez le bloc, dites-leur qu'on arrive tout de suite et qu'on est près pour le transport.

Octavia entra dans la salle de trauma.

 **Octavia :** vous m'avez biper ? Vous allez au bloc?

 **Anya :** oui et tu t'occupes de mes post-op, je suis désoler.

 **Octavia :** je peux pas venir en chirurgie ?

 **Anya :** là, je veux que tu t'occupes de mes post-op.

 **Octavia :** oui, très bien, pas de soucis.

Octavia sortit de la salle.

 **Lincoln :** en route.

Nous partons en courant avec le brancard pour aller au bloc opératoire.

 **Lincoln :** on se dépêche.

 **POV EMORI** **:**

L'homme qui cherchait la chef de la chirurgie se dirigea alors vers le bureau des infirmières.

… **:** excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir où je pourrais trouver la chef ?

 **Infirmière :** oui monsieur, attendez, je reviens, laissez-moi une minute, d'accord !

Finalement, l'homme partit et se dirigea vers un couloir où il me coisa.

… **:** excusez-moi madame !

 **Emori :** c'est docteur ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive monsieur ?

… **:** je voudrais savoir où se trouve le docteur Lexa Woods ?

 **Emori :** alors là, j'en sais rien.

L'homme en question m'attrapa le bras.

… **:** vous pouvez me dire où est son bureau ? Je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond !

 **Emori :** monsieur, j'ai un patient qui a des convulsions donc allez demander à une infirmière.

Je partis mais l'homme m'interpella de nouveau.

… **:** madame !

Je me retourna vers lui et l'homme sortit une arme de sa poche et me tira une balle en pleine tête.

Je m'écroula au sol.

 **POV BELLAMY** **:**

Je marchais dans les couloirs et je tomba sur Emori dans une marre de sang.

L'homme à côté d'elle se retourna vers moi.

 **Bellamy :** oh ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je n'eus pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase que l'homme me tira une balle au niveau de l'abdomen.

L'homme partit et Je réussis à ramper jusqu'à l'ascenseur, laissant d'énormes traces de sang sur mon passage.

 **POV CLARKE** **:**

Je rentrais dans le bureau de Lexa.

 **Clarke :** ah ! Tu m'as biper ?

 **Lexa :** j'aime dire bonjour à ma femme au moins toutes les 24 heures.

Lexa se leva et m'embrassa tendrement.

 **Lexa :** tu n'es pas rentrer hier soir ?

 **Clarke :** tu sais que le mardi, je reste pour trouver des cas intéressants. Hier soir, un gars à envoyer sa moto dans le décor et à fini avec une barre de fer enfonçait dans le crâne. Le chirurgien de garde m'a permis de faire l'extraction.

 **Lexa :** tu sais ce que j'ai fais moi ? De la paperasse ! Et tu sais ce que je vais faire toute la journée ? Encore de la paperasse.

Je me mis derrière Lexa et commença à lui faire un massage, ce qui la détendit.

 **Clarke :** tu rentres de bonne heure ce soir ? Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

 **Lexa :** bien sûr, je ferai n'importe quoi pour ma femme.

Je souris et embrassa Lexa. On se perdit toutes les deux dans notre baiser. À bout de souffle, on se sépara.

 **Clarke :** je dois y aller. Finn m'a chargé de ses post-op.

 **Lexa :** d'accord, à toute à l'heure mon cœur.

 **Clarke :** et au faite, pense que pour ce soir, ce sera une soirée avec beaucoup de sexe pour toi. Je t'aime.

Je sortis du bureau de ma femme et Lexa se retrouva avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, ça aller peut-être être une bonne journée.

 **POV JASPER** **:**

Je marchais dans les couloirs en lisant un dossier sur un patient lorsque je trébucha et tomba au sol. En me relevant, je remarqua que j'étais couvert de sang. Je me tourna et tomba nez à nez avec le corps inerte d'Emori. Je me releva et partis en courant vers le bureau de Lexa.

 **POV LEXA** **:**

Je faisais toujours de la paperasse quand Jasper entra en trombe dans mon bureau.

 **Lexa :** Jasper, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'avais à peine regarder Jasper mais je releva la tête en ne recevant aucune réponse de sa part et me figea en voyant autant de sang sur Jasper qui, lui, était en état de choc.

 **Lexa :** qu'est-ce qui c'est passée ? Tu vas bien ?

Jasper commença à bégayer et à raconter tout et n'importe quoi.

 **Lexa :** Jasper ? Jasper ? Calme-toi ! Tu es en état de choc. Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui c'est passer.

 **Jasper :** Emori ! Emori est morte ! Quelqu'un lui à tirer dessus.

J'étais choquée mais je devais agir et vite.

 **POV OCTAVIA** **:**

J'entrai dans l'ascenseur où se trouvais également le tireur.

 **Tireur :** excusez-moi ! Vous savez où je peux trouver la chef ?

 **Octavia :** le docteur Woods ? Dans son bureau, j'imagine.

 **Tireur :** je me suis déjà rendu dans son bureau une fois mais je n'arrives pas à me rappeler comment y aller. Je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond.

 **Octavia :** c'est dans l'aile ouest, après le labo, de l'autre côté de la passerelle. Allez au troisième, traversez l'étage des admissions et suivez les lignes qui mène au labo, vous devriez le trouver sans problème.

 **Tireur :** merci.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et l'homme sortit mais se retourna au dernier moment pour s'adresser à moi.

 **Tireur :** bonne journée.

 **Octavia :** vous aussi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent.

A ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de se que je venais de faire.

 **POV BELLAMY :**

J'étais en train de me vider de mon sang dans l'un des ascenseurs.

 **POV LEXA :**

J'étais au téléphone alors que Jasper se changeait.

 **Lexa :** la police va arriver ! Quelle est la procédure ?

… **:** ….

 **Lexa :** vous êtes le chef de la sécurité et vous ne savez pas !

… **:** ….

 **Lexa :** je sais que ça n'est jamais arriver. J'ai trouver. C'est écrit qu'il faut être en quarantaine. Personne n'entre, personne ne sort.

… **:** ….

 **Lexa :** oui, personne ne bouge, ni ne respire tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus.

Je raccrochais et alla vers Jasper. Je lui enleva le sang qui lui restait sur le visage.

 **Lexa :** la police sera bientôt-là. Je vais te laisser. Ça va aller ?

 **Jasper :** vous partez ? Mais...vous venez de dire personne ne sort, personne ne rentre, personne ne bouge, ni ne respire.

 **Lexa :** ça ne s'applique pas à moi. Je suis la chef et c'est mon hôpital.

 **Jasper :** mais...si on vous tires dessus.

 **Lexa :** ça n'arrivera pas.

Je partis et ferma la porte, laissant Jasper seul dans le bureau.

 **POV KANE :**

Aujourd'hui, je ne travaillais pas. Je buvais tranquillement dans un café, et je vis passer une dizaine de voiture de police. Je paya mon café et partis en vitesse vers l'hôpital. J'arriva sur place en quelques minutes.

 **POV ABBY :**

Je retourna dans la chambre d'Harper une demi-heure après.

 **Abby :** ça va ?

 **Harper :** Nathan ne revient pas avec ma pizza donc je suis toujours affamée mais pleine de sang tout frais.

Mon biper sonna, comme celui de tout le monde dans l'hôpital, pour nous prévenir qu'ont étaient en quarantaine.

 **Harper :** qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

 **Abby :** oh...rien...rien...c'est juste...un message.

 **POV MONTY :**

Après une heure et demie, Lexa arriva dans notre bloc opératoire.

 **Lexa :** comment ça se passe, ici ?

 **Lincoln :** des hauts et des bas.

 **Lexa :** Monty, tu peux venir ?

Je déposa se que j'avais dans les mains et me dirigea vers Lexa.

 **Lexa :** vous avez regarder vos biper ?

 **Monty :** non, on est trop occuper.

 **Lexa :** il y a un tireur dans l'hôpital.

Je me figea sur place.

 **Lexa :** tu ne leur en parle pas. Dès que le patient est stable, dis à Lincoln et à Anya que personne ne quitte ce bloc sans s'y avoir été autorisé. Je peux compter sur toi ?

 **Monty :** oui docteur Woods.

 **Lexa :** très bien.

Lexa repartit du bloc.

 **Lincoln :** Lexa voulez quoi ? Docteur Greer ?

 **Monty :** rien, seulement savoir pour combien de temps on en avait ! Elle a besoin du bloc.

 **Lincoln :** viens-ici et aspire autour de l'endroit où Anya travaille.

Je pris l'aspiration mais ma main tremblée énormément.

 **Lincoln :** tu as la tremblote, Monty ! Pour être chirurgien, il ne faut pas avoir les mains qui tremblent.

 **Monty :** oui monsieur.

 **POV CLARKE :**

Je marchais dans les couloirs et tomba sur Octavia, assise sur un lit d'hôpital, en train de manger.

 **Clarke :** hey ! Tu as eu le message pour la quarantaine ?

 **Octavia :** oui seulement je m'en fout. On a pas le droit de s'en aller mais moi je passe ma vie ici donc je m'en tape. C'est sûrement un exercice ou un patient psy qui c'est sauver ou un bébé porter disparu de la norcerie ou alors un tueur à la hache se balade en liberté.

 **Clarke :** ça, se serai marrant.

Je m'essaya à côté d'Octavia.

 **Clarke :** je peux plu attendre O'. Je dois lui dire, c'est une bonne nouvelle, elle devrait le savoir. Je vais lui dire maintenant.

Je me leva imitée par Octavia.

 **Clarke :** qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **Octavia :** je viens moi aussi. Oui, je veux la voir ce mettre à pleurer.

 **Clarke :** Octavia !

 **Octavia :** j'attendrai dans le couloir, elle ne me verra pas.

 **Clarke :** d'accord ! Suis-moi !

Nous partons toutes les deux bras dessus, bras dessous en direction du bureau de ma femme.

 **POV RAVEN :**

Je me dirigea vers Finn. Je lui tendis des documents concernant un patient.

 **Raven :** il me faut l'accord d'un titulaire, tu peux signer !

 **Finn :** quarantaine ! C'est dingue tu trouves pas ? Tu crois que c'est sérieux ?

 **Raven :** tu peux signer cette feuille ?

 **Finn :** avec Bellamy, c'est du sérieux ?

 **Raven :** Finn !

 **Finn :** tu me manques !

 **Raven :** tu peux signer oui ou non ?

Soudain, le tireur passa près de nous et monta les escaliers.

Une infirmière l'interpella.

 **Infirmière :** monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas quitter cette zone !

L'homme se retourna, sortit son arme et tira vers l'infirmière.

Tout le monde cria en se couchant au sol. Finn se jeta sur moi afin de me protéger.

… **:** à terre ! À terre !

L'homme tira deux autres coups de feu et s'en alla.

… **:** à terre ! Couchez-vous !

Tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

Je me dirigea vers l'infirmière et chercha son pouls. Elle était morte, baignant dans son propre sang.

 **Raven :** non, non, non, non, elle est morte.

 **Finn :** viens !

 **Raven :** elle est morte !

 **Finn :** viens ! Il faut sortir de là !

Finn et moi nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur et Finn appuya sur le bouton. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le corps inanimé de Bellamy baignant dans son propre sang.

* * *

 _« Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi les gens deviennent fous._

 _Demandez-vous pourquoi ils ne le deviennent pas._

 _Devant tout ce qu'on peut perdre en un jour, en un instant..._

 _Demandez-vous ce qui fait qu'on tienne le coup... »._

* * *

 _ **Emori est morte. Bellamy va-t-il s'en sortir ? Trois autres personnes seront blessés et deux seront mortes. A votre avis qui sont ces personnes ? Cinq personnes auront une arme pointer sur eux mais qui ?**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews. Et donnez moi votre avis. Qui va mourir, qui va être bléssés et qui aura une arme pointer sur lui ?**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera poster lundi.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	3. Chapitre 2 - La Découverte

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le deuxième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – La Découverte

* * *

 **POV KANE** **:**

A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, plusieurs voitures de police étaient là, un barrage de sécurité avait était mis en place. Plusieurs snipers se mettaient, eux aussi, en place.

Je me dirigea vers un responsable.

 **Kane :** monsieur, qui y a t-il ? Quel est le problème ?

 **Flic :** monsieur, reculez !

 **Kane :** je suis le chef Marcus Kane ! C'est mon hôpital ! Je suis le chef ! Enfin, c'était moi le précédent chef de la chirurgie. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

 **Flic :** je suis le commandant Gustus Olsson. Un tireur à tuer un des médecins.

 **Kane :** quoi ?

 **Gustus :** et on ne sait pas si il est encore à l'intérieur.

J'essayais d'entrer dans l'hôpital mais Gustus me retint de justesse.

 **Gustus :** monsieur, personne ne sort, personne n'entre. Le SWAT est en route, en attendant, personne ne sort et personne n'entre.

 **Kane :** cet hôpital est plein de monde. Il faut évacuer les gens.

 **Gustus :** la première consigne, c'est la quarantaine. Tant que le tireur n'est ni identifier, ni localiser, chacun doit rester à sa place. C'est comme ça.

 **Kane :** il y a mon personnel là-dedans.

 **Gustus :** on est sur le coup. On va régler ça ! D'accord ?

 **Kane :** très bien !

Je vis enfin l'équipe du SWAT arrivait, ce qui me rassura un peu.

 **POV FINN** **:**

Raven et moi venions de déposer Bellamy sur une table dans la salle de réunion.

 **Raven :** j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu trouver !

 **Bellamy :** croyez-moi ! Je vous jure que c'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir.

 **Finn :** Bellamy ! On t'a tiré dessus !

 **Raven :** faut pas rester là ! Il pourrait revenir, il faut vite l'emmener ailleurs.

 **Finn :** Il faut le retourner, on verra mieux ! Attrape-le sous les épaules.

 **Raven :** faut l'emmener ailleurs. Faut pas rester ici !

 **Finn :** il perd du sang, on peut pas l'emmener maintenant ! Tais-toi et aide-moi !

 **Raven :** d'accord !

Raven monta sur la table et retourna Bellamy.

 **Bellamy :** Ah !

 **Finn :** oh merde ! La balle n'est pas ressortie ! Faut aller la chercher ! Pose-lui une voie, je prépare un drain thoracique !

 **Raven :** t'en fais pas, ça ira Bellamy ! D'accord ! Chut !

 **Bellamy :** ce mec ! Il ne doit pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Je vais le massacrer quand je le verrai !

 **POV CLARKE** **:**

Octavia et moi marchions tranquillement dans les couloirs, bien que la quarantaine nous interdisaient de nous déplacer.

 **Clarke :** tu te rends compte, que bientôt, tu seras marraine !

 **Octavia :** ce sera moi la marraine ?

 **Clarke :** évidemment !

 **Octavia :** et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

 **Clarke :** tu t'occuperas de l'enfant si jamais on meurt !

 **Octavia :** d'accord, donc si toi et Lexa vous mourrez dans un crash d'avion, l'enfant est à moi ?

 **Clarke :** ouais !

 **Octavia :** finalement, ce serai une bonne chose que toi et Lexa vous mourriez, comme ça, j'élèverai cet enfant avec des priorités.

 **Clarke :** j'ai des priorités !

 **Octavia :** ah bon ?

 **Clarke :** la chirurgie et Lexa !

 **Octavia :** c'est vrai ! D'accord ! Tu peux en faire un excellent chirurgien !

On explosa de rire et Lexa arriva à ce moment-là.

 **Lexa :** hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

 **Octavia :** heu...on marche !

 **Lexa :** on est en quarantaine !

 **Clarke :** mais on marche pas dehors là !

 **Lexa :** il doit y avoir aucun déplacement ! Restez à l'endroit où vous êtes !

 **Octavia :** tu le savais Clarke ? Qu'on pouvais pas bouger ?

 **Clarke :** non ! Je croyais pas que...

 **Lexa :** venez ! Entrer-là !

Lexa nous fit entrer dans une pièce.

 **Octavia :** quoi ? Mais pourquoi on doit...

 **Lexa :** il y a un tireur dans l'hôpital.

 **Clarke :** quoi !

 **Lexa :** restez ici ! Ne bougez pas ! Je reviens quand c'est réglé ! Rester ici et sans bouger.

Lexa ferma la porte et nous laissa , dans la pièce, encore choquée. Nous regardons Lexa partir.

 **POV ABBY** **:**

Je commençais à faire l'examen d'Harper.

 **Abby :** Votre poul commence à diminuer. On doit vérifier votre bilan sanguin mais je pense que vous pourrez vous faire opérer dès demain.

Je regarda de nouveau mon biper.

 **Harper :** c'est la cinquième fois que vous regardez votre biper.

 **Abby :** c'est...l'habitude.

 **Harper :** vraiment ? Docteur Griffin, mon mari est en retard. Il ne l'est jamais. Et vous restez avec moi. Ça ne semble pas être votre genre, de traîner avec une patiente. Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Abby :** il y a un problème. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais le règlement de l'hôpital exige qu'on soit en...

Murphy arriva en trombe dans la pièce.

 **Murphy :** il est à cet étage.

 **Abby :** qui ?

 **Murphy :** le tireur !

 **Abby :** il y a un homme armé dans l'hôpital ?

 **Harper :** oh mon dieu !

J'allai voir à la fenêtre de la porte et entendit des cris, je vis également les gens courir dans tous les sens.

… **:** posez votre arme. Allons, ne faites rien. Je vous en prie. J'ai une famille.

Un coup de feu retentit et l'homme s'écroula au sol. Le tireur tira un second coup de feu puis un troisième. Je me retourna vers Murphy et Harper.

 **Abby :** docteur Murphy, cachez-vous !

 **Murphy :** quoi ?

 **Abby :** cachez-vous. Harper, faites la morte.

 **Harper :** que se passe-t-il ?

 **Abby :** ne bougez pas. Ne respirez plus. Docteur Murphy, cachez-vous vite !

Murphy partit ce cacher dans la salle de bain pendant que je recouvrais le visage d'Harper à l'aide d'une couverture. Je me cacha sous le lit au moment où le tireur entra dans la chambre. Il souleva le drap sous lequel était Harper pour vérifier qu'elle était bien morte.

 **Tireur :** c'est horrible !

Le tireur se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

 **Murphy :** je vous en prie.

 **Tireur :** vous êtes chirurgien ?

 **Murphy :** je vous en prie.

 **Tireur :** vous êtes chirurgien ?

 **Murphy :** oui, je le suis. Non, je vous en prie !

Un coup de feu retentit et le corps de Murphy s'écroula au sol sous mon regard, je me retint de crier.

Soudain, je sentis le tireur me prendre les jambes pour me tirer de dessous le lit.

 **Abby :** non ! Non ! Non !

 **Tireur :** vous êtes chirurgien ? Répondez-moi !

 **Abby :** non ! Non, je suis infirmière. Je suis infirmière.

 **Tireur :** désolé du dérangement. De tout ce bazar. Je suis désolé.

Le tireur baissa son arme et sortit de la chambre.

 **POV ANYA** **:**

Lincoln et moi venions de terminé l'opération après plusieurs heures.

 **Anya :** emmenez-le aux soins intensifs.

 **Lincoln :** commence à le réchauffer, Monty.

 **Monty :** je ne peux pas.

 **Lincoln :** pardon ?

 **Monty :** on ne peut pas partir d'ici. C'est ce que Lexa m'a dit. Il y a un homme armé dans l'hôpital. On est censés rester...

 **Lincoln :** quoi ?

 **Monty :** Lexa a dit...

 **Lincoln :** ce patient est hypothermique. Il faut le réchauffer avant qu'il nous lâche. Tu aurais pu le dire avant. Tu aurait pu...

 **Monty :** Lexa a dit...

 **Lincoln :** tu m'as déjà dit ce que Lexa a dit! Je le monterai moi-même aux soins intensifs. Vous autres, restez-là.

 **Anya :** je viens.

 **Lincoln :** non, reste là.

 **Anya :** je suis chirurgien cardio-thoracique. Il a une blessure pénétrante au thorax. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, cette fois. Je viens. On y va.

Nous partîmes avec le patient toujours sur le brancard.

 **POV OCTAVIA** **:**

Après plusieurs minutes, nous en avons eu marre d'attendre.

 **Octavia :** il fait qu'on sorte d'ici. Je ne vais pas rester là.

Je regarda par la fenêtre et vit le tireur, arme à la main.

 **Octavia :** oh merde ! Clarke, baisse-toi !

 **Clarke :** quoi ?

Je vis le tireur passer devant la porte.

 **Octavia :** c'est le type de l'ascenseur.

 **Clarke :** comment ça ?

 **Octavia :** c'est le gars de l'ascenseur. Il m'a demandé comment aller au bureau du chef.

 **Clarke :** je ne...

 **Octavia :** Clarke ! Le type armé cherche Lexa.

 **POV LEXA** **:**

Je traversais la passerelle quand on m'interpella. Le tireur avait ranger son arme dans son manteau.

 **Tireur :** docteur Woods ?

 **Lexa :** vous ne devriez pas être là. C'est dangereux.

 **Tireur :** je sais que c'est dangereux ici. Je le sais très bien. Cet hôpital est dangereux. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, hein ?

 **Lexa :** monsieur Jaha. Désolé, j'ai un problème. Vous devez vous mettre à l'abri pour ne pas être blessé.

 **Jaha :** je suis déjà blessé. Vous m'avez blessé quand vous avez décidé de tuer mon fils, Wells.

Le tireur sortit son arme et la pointa sur moi.

 **POV BELLAMY** **:**

J'étais dans un état critique.

 **Finn :** tu t'en sors très bien, Bellamy. On va te mettre un drain thoracique, tu me suis ?

 **Bellamy :** pas de drain thoracique. Ça va. Ne m'ouvrez pas.

 **Finn :** Raven, prépare la bétadine. Je m'occupe du reste.

 **Raven :** d'accord, ça va aller !

Finn me posa le drain thoracique.

 **Bellamy :** AH ! AH ! AH !

 **Finn :** fais-le taire.

 **Raven :** chut ! Bellamy...

 **Bellamy :** AHHH ! AHHH !

 **Finn :** fais-le taire, Raven. Si le type armé entend les cris, il va venir par ici. Fais-le taire.

 **Raven :** d'accord. Bellamy ? Je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu ne dois pas faire de bruit. D'accord ?

 **Bellamy :** AHH !

 **Finn :** Raven !

Raven prit un carnet, le mit entre mes dents.

 **Raven :** je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée. Mais tu dois mordre dedans.

Après m'avoir poser le drain thoracique, Raven vérifia ma tension.

 **Raven :** tension de 6 avec palpation.

 **Finn :** il perd beaucoup de sang. Merde ! Il lui faut une transfusion. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire.

 **Raven :** je vais aller chercher du sang.

 **Finn :** tu es folle. J'irai, moi.

 **Raven :** je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu sais quoi faire, toi. Je ne peux rien faire. Bellamy ? Ne meurs pas, je t'en prie. C'est moi, Raven. Je reviens tout de suite. Je reviens.

Raven quitta la pièce.

 **Bellamy :** Finn. Essaie de ne pas me tuer.

 **Finn :** je vais faire de mon mieux.

 **POV CLARKE** **:**

Octavia et moi étions sortie de la pièce et nous cherchions Lexa. On marchait en se tenant fermement la main. On regarda vers la passerelle et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Lexa était face au tireur qui la tenait en joue.

 **Clarke :** OH MON DIEU !

 **POV LEXA** **:**

Je cherchais à calmer Jaha.

 **Lexa :** monsieur Jaha.

 **Jaha :** fermez-là. Ne parlez pas. Ce n'est pas vous qui commandez ici. C'est moi. J'ai dit à mon fils que je gérerais la situation. Je la gère. Un père doit protéger son fils. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je vous ai laissé décider qu'il devait mourir. J'ai failli en tant que père. Mais plus maintenant.

 **POV OCTAVIA** **:**

J'essayais de retenir Clarke d'aller rejoindre Lexa. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

 **POV MURPHY** **:**

Je savais que je perdais beaucoup de sang. Abby essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie à l'aide de ses mains.

 **Murphy :** il m'a tiré dessus.

 **Abby :** ça va aller. Harper, là-bas, rapportez-moi de la gaze et des compresses.

 **Harper :** non, je dois rentrer chez moi. On ne devrait pas être ici. Je dois trouver mon mari. Cet homme pourrait revenir.

 **Abby :** Harper ! Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part. Cet homme ne va pas revenir. Ressaisissez-vous et apportez-moi ce dont j'ai besoin. D'accord ?

 **Murphy :** je faisais des dossiers...Ah...et on me...Ah...tire dessus !

 **Abby :** ça va aller.

Harper apporta les compresses et la gaze à Abby.

 **Abby :** bon, Harper. Allez voir à la fenêtre si quelqu'un peut nous aider. Harper, allez ! Allez à la fenêtre ! Allez voir si quelqu'un peut nous aider. Allez !

Harper se leva et alla à la fenêtre.

 **Harper :** il y a un agent de sécurité mort. Il est mort. Il n'y a personne d'autre pour nous aider. Il n'y a personne.

 **Murphy :** Ah !

 **Abby :** ça va aller ! C'est...on va tous s'en sortir.

Abby et Harper essayaient de me soigner.

 **Abby :** Harper, vous voyez les ronds collants ? Donnez-m'en trois. Voilà. Et...Harper ! Trois, s'il vous plaît. Et l'autre machin.

 **Harper :** ce truc-là ?

 **Abby :** non, pas ça. L'autre truc avec les fils.

 **Murphy :** je vais mourir.

 **Abby :** non, tu ne vas pas mourir.

 **Murphy :** ne me mentez pas. Ne me dites pas ce qu'on dit à tout le monde. Ne me mentez pas. Promettez-moi de me dire la vérité.

 **Abby :** tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te le dirais. D'accord ?

 **Murphy :** d'accord.

 **Abby :** bon, c'est...tu ne vas pas mourir ! Harper, tenez la main du docteur Murphy.

Harper prit et serra ma main d'une main et fit pression sur ma plaie avec des compresses de l'autre main.

 **Harper :** je fais comme il faut ?

 **Abby :** vous vous débrouillez très bien. Harper, la blessure dans son dos saigne trop. Je dois la panser. J'ai besoin que vous le teniez pour pouvoir le faire, d'accord ? Harper ! Harper, allez-y...bien, John ? Je vais être honnête avec toi. Ça va faire mal, très mal, même. Mais ça va aider à stopper l'hémorragie, d'accord ? Bien...c'est bien.

Harper me tenait fermement sur le côté.

 **Abby :** allez ! Un, deux, trois...

Abby enfonça des pansements dans ma plaie, ce qui me fit hurler de douleur.

 **Murphy :** Ah! Ah ! Ah ! Laissez-moi mourir. Ça fait trop mal. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi mourir !

 **Abby :** tu t'en sors très bien.

 **POV OCTAVIA** **:**

J'avais du mal à retenir Clarke qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

 **Octavia :** reste ici. Arrête Clarke.

 **POV LEXA** **:**

j'avais toujours l'arme pointée sur moi.

 **Jaha :** c'est quoi cet hôpital ? C'est dangereux ici. Quelqu'un doit protéger les gens. Contre vous. Vous émettez des jugements comme si vous étiez Dieu.

 **Lexa :** monsieur Jaha...

 **Jaha :** vous n'êtes pas Dieu !

 **Lexa :** monsieur Jaha, écoutez-moi. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. J'ai perdus mes parents quand j'étais enfant. Deux types ont tués mes parents pour leur voler leur argent en pleine ruelle. Devant moi. Juste devant moi. Je ne suis pas devenue médecin parce que je voulais être Dieu. Je suis devenue médecin parce que je voulais sauver des vies. Regardez-moi. Je vous en prie. Regardez-moi dans les yeux. Je suis un être humain. Je commets des erreurs. Je suis imparfaite. Comme nous tous. Aujourd'hui, ce que vous faites...c'est juste une erreur. Vous voulez la justice. Vous voulez que quelqu'un paie. Vous êtes un homme bien. Je le vois dans vos yeux. Le voyez-vous dans les miens ? Le voyez-vous ?

Jaha baissa son arme. Jasper arriva à ce moment-là.

 **Jasper :** Lexa ! Merci vous êtes de retour !

Je me retourna vers Jasper pour lui faire signe de partir et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Jaha. Ce dernier releva son arme et me tira dessus. Clarke hurla et fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Octavia. Clarke ne pouvait pas perdre sa femme. Elle ne le pouvez pas. Elle n'y survivrait pas.

* * *

 _« A la fac de Médecine,_

 _On a plus d'une centaine d'heures sur comment lutter contre la mort._

 _Mais pas une seule sur comment vivre avec ... »._

* * *

 _ **Lexa va-t-elle mourir ?**_ _**Dites-moi si vous voulez quelle meurt.**_

 _ **La suite de mon histoire sera faites en fonction de votre réponse ?**_

 _ **a) Elle meurt**_

 _ **b) Elle vie**_

 _ **c) Autres …**_

 _ **Bellamy va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et Murphy ? Clarke va-t-elle faire quelque chose de stupide ? Va-t-il arriver quelque chose à Jasper ?**_

 _ **Qui voulez vous voir en danger dans le prochain chapitre ?**_

 _ **a) Lincoln et Anya**_

 _ **b) Jasper et Raven**_

 _ **c) Clarke et Octavia**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera poster lundi.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


	4. Chapitre 3 - L'Opération

**Salut** _ **tout le monde,**_

 _ **Voilà le troisième chapitre.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe.**_

 _ **On se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **Réponses aux Reviews** ** _:_**

 _ **:**_ _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Clarke va faire quelque chose de complètement irréfléchie et débile. Un comportement à la Clarke quoi ! Mais ce sera dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne ferais pas souffrir Jasper dans cette fic et pour ce qui est de l'avenir de Bellamy et Murphy tu le sauras en lisant la suite XD_

 _ **N0N0100**_ _ **:**_ _Je te promets de ménager ton petit cœur. Je vais faire un effort ;)_

 _ **Mano33**_ _ **:**_ _Tu voulais plus de Clarke et Octavia et il y en aura plus dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis._

 _ **Kayliah**_ _ **:**_ _Tu penses qu'un des deux va mourir entre Bellamy et Murphy. As-tu une préférence ? C'est très probable qu'Octavia et Clarke deviennent des cibles facile._

 _ **ClexaForever**_ _ **:**_ _Je te promets de les mettre toutes les deux en danger dans les chapitres à venir. Mais pour ce qui es de ne pas les tuer je ne te promets rien._

* * *

Chapitre 3 – L'Opération

* * *

 **POV LEXA** **:**

Je ferma les yeux et les rouvrit une minute après en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Je porta ma main à ma blessure puis regarda ma main qui était maintenant recouverte de mon propre sang.

 **POV JASPER** **:**

Jaha dirigea ensuite son arme vers moi.

 **Jaha :** vous étiez là. Quand elle a tuée mon fils.

 **Jasper :** je m'appelle Jasper Jordan. J'ai 27 ans. Je suis né le 16 juin. Dans l'Ohio. Je viens de Lima, dans l'Ohio. Ma mère est chimiste et mon père est ingénieur. Ils s'appellent Henry et Paige. J'ai deux sœurs et un frère. Lindsey est l'aînée, ensuite il y à moi, puis Monty et Marie. Je n'ai encore rien fait. J'ai à peine...vécu. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est gagner des prix de science et aller en fac de médecine. Je n'ai pas fini de vivre. Je n'ai pas fini. Personne ne m'a encore aimé. Je vous en prie. Je suis l'enfant de quelqu'un. Je suis une personne. Je suis une personne.

 **Jaha :** filez.

Je partis en courant.

 **POV LEXA** **:**

Jaha redirigea son arme vers moi prêt à m'achever.

 **Lexa :** monsieur Jaha...

Jaha vit une équipe du SWAT arrivait et décida de partir.

 **POV OCTAVIA** **:**

J'avais ramenée Clarke dans la pièce où on était auparavant. J'avais ma main sur la bouche de Clarke pour l'empêcher de crier et je l'a tenait toujours dans mes bras.

 **Octavia :** Clarke, tais-toi.

Clarke s'arracha des mes bras.

 **Clarke :** il faut qu'on aille voir !

 **Octavia :** non. Désolée, mais non. Ce type est encore là. Il est armé.

 **Clarke :** Lexa pourrait être encore vivante.

 **Octavia :** il va te tirer dessus.

 **Clarke :** j'y vais, Octavia.

 **Octavia :** pas question.

 **Clarke :** je t'en prie.

 **Octavia :** tu vas te faire tuer. Hors de question. Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps.

Clarke me poussa et je m'écrasa au sol contre les étagères. Clarke partit en courant de la pièce. Je me releva un peu sonnée.

 **Octavia :** oh Clarke !

Je partis à sa poursuite.

 **POV ANYA** **:**

Lincoln et moi étions dans les couloirs avec notre patient.

 **Lincoln :** ça va ?

 **Anya :** il y a un tireur dans l'hôpital, c'est...on est revenus d'Afghanistan vivants et maintenant, il y a un type qui décide de tuer des gens, ici, dans un hôpital, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

 **Lincoln :** tu veux en venir où ?

 **Anya :** à quoi bon ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est...à quoi bon faire semblant ou attendre...autant jouer cartes sur table. Tu as dit à Lexa de se débarrasser de moi mais un tueur est ici et Lincoln...tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. J'adore ce boulot. Je n'irai nulle part. Tu dois dire à Octavia qu'on est sortie ensemble il y a longtemps mais que c'est du passé, que maintenant, toi et moi, sommes seulement meilleurs amis. Qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Dit lui, au lieu d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi. Tu dois pas avoir peur de sa réaction. Elle t'aime et elle ne va pas te quitter parce tu es rester ami avec ton ex. La vie est courte Lincoln. Il y a un tueur, tu dois lui dire.

 **Lincoln :** très bien.

Au moment de tourner dans un couloir, Lincoln vit un interne au sol. Il se pencha pour vérifier son poul.

 **Lincoln :** il est mort.

 **Anya :** oh non !

 **Lincoln :** on ne peut pas aller aux soins intensifs. Si on reste ici, on est des cibles faciles. On va sortir le patient d'ici.

Lincoln sortit son portable et appela.

 **Anya :** tu appelles qui ?

 **Lincoln :** j'appelle police secours. Allô, ici le docteur Lincoln Whittle de l'hôpital Grounders Trikru. Je dois parler à un responsable. Nous allons sortir avec un patient en état critique.

 **POV KANE** **:**

J'étais toujours avec les policiers dehors. Une demi-heure était passer et une petite équipe du SWAT était déjà rentrer dans l'hôpital.

 **Policier :** dégagez cette zone.

 **Kane :** pourquoi ils ne sortent que les civils ? Et le personnel ?

 **Gustus :** on doit d'abord évacuer tous les visiteurs, chambre par chambre, étage par étage, avant le personnel hospitalier.

 **Kane :** ils ont capturé l'homme armé ? Savez-vous où il est ? Savez-vous qui c'est ?

 **Gustus :** non.

Je tira sur le bras du policier pour que celui-ci me regarde dans les yeux.

 **Kane :** savez-vous quoi que ce soit ?

 **Gustus :** monsieur, je peux m'énerver. En particulier quand une personne qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle me hurle dessus en pleine situation de crise. Je vous conseille de ne pas m'énerver.

 **Kane :** JE vous conseille de ne pas m'énerver.

 **Indra :** commandant, on a le son sur la radio.

 _\- Docteur Lincoln Whittle du Grounders Trikru...on sort avec un patient en état critique._

 _\- Docteur Abby Griffin. Je suis au cinquième. Docteur John Murphy a été touché..._

 _\- Il a tiré sur un médecin._

 _\- Soins intensifs._

 _\- Deux gardes de la sécurité morts._

 _\- Un type de 1,85 m, grisonnant, moustache..._

 _\- Il a tué une infirmière._

 _\- Le docteur Bellamy Blake, il a une blessure par balle au thorax, il faut le sortir d'ici pour le sauver._

 _\- Il cherchait la chef, spécifiquement._

 _\- Il a tiré sur Lexa Woods devant nos yeux. On a besoin d'aide._

 _\- On a besoin d'aide._

J'entendais toutes ces personnes demander de l'aide et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais impuissant face à cette tuerie.

 **POV CLARKE** **:**

J'étais arriver près de Lexa et essayait de stopper l'hémorragie.

 **Clarke :** tiens bon. Je t'aime. Ne meurs pas.

 **Lexa :** sors de là avant qu'il ne te tue. C'est trop dangereux. Tu dois te protéger.

 **Clarke :** non, je reste avec toi. Ne meurs pas. Je te l'interdit. Tu m'entends ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Octavia arriva, à son tour, en courant.

 **Octavia :** j'ai appelé la police.

 **Clarke :** si tu meurs, je meurs Lexa.

 **Octavia :** ils arrivent, la police arrive. Mais, ils ne viendront pas avant un moment, il y a d'autres blessés. Ils ne seront jamais là a temps. On va devoir ce débrouiller.

 **Clarke :** je t'ai choisi Lexa !

 **Octavia :** qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

 **Clarke :** je t'ai choisi. Ne meurs pas !

 **Octavia :** Lexa doit être opérée.

Je n'avais rien écouter de ce qu'Octavia m'avais dit. J'étais trop concentrer sur Lexa qui, elle, commençait à fermer les yeux.

 **Clarke :** reste éveillée.

 **Octavia :** qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 **Clarke :** reste éveillée ! Lexa, reste éveillée !

 **Octavia :** Clarke, écoute-moi !

Mais je n'écoutais toujours pas ma meilleure amie qui partit en courant.

 **Clarke :** reste éveillée ! Lexa, reste avec moi !

 **POV OCTAVIA** **:**

Je poussa une porte doucement pour n'attirer l'attention de personne et prit un fauteuil roulant pour transporter Lexa. En me retournant, je tomba sur Jasper assis par terre contre un mur.

 **Octavia :** Jasper. Viens. On emmène Lexa au bloc. Anya est dans un bloc. Elle peut la sauver. Viens.

 **Jasper :** j'ai vu à la télé que si on leur donne des détails sur soi, il y a moins de chances qu'ils vous tuent.

 **Octavia :** Jasper ! Lexa est en train de mourir et on ne peut pas la soulever. On a besoin de bras. Allez ! Jasper, debout. Allez ! Debout, suis-moi.

Je tendis ma main à Jasper qui la saisi et se releva. On partit rejoindre Clarke et Lexa.

Cette dernière était toujours au sol en train d'agoniser.

 **POV BELLAMY** **:**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je commença à m'inquiéter.

 **Bellamy :** elle devrait déjà être revenue...Raven.

 **Finn :** elle n'est partie que depuis un quart d'heure. Elle devrait aller à la banque du sang et revenir. Accroche toi, Bellamy.

 **Bellamy :** on n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir.

 **Finn :** elle va revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

 **Bellamy :** il faut manger plus de bacon.

 **Finn :** quoi ?

 **Bellamy :** on s'interdit de faire beaucoup de choses qu'on veut faire dans la vie. C'est mon cas, en tout cas. Je vais sans doute mourir, et je te dis de manger plus de bacon. De faire plus l'amour.

 **Finn :** d'accord. Je mangerai plus de bacon. Mais il faut que tu tiennes bon. Elle va bientôt revenir.

 **POV RAVEN** **:**

J'étais dans les couloirs pour aller à la banque du sang. J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand je regarda derrière moi pour vérifier que personne n'était présent. Mais, en regardant de nouveau devant moi, je tomba nez à nez avec le tireur. Je vis l'arme dans sa main droite.

 **Raven :** Monsieur Jaha...

 **Jaha :** je ne voulais pas tuer tous ces gens. Je ne voulais pas. C'est vrai.

 **Raven :** bien sûr que non...vous étiez bouleversé, très malheureux.

 **Jaha :** je ne voulais tuer que le docteur Woods. Le docteur Kane. Et vous.

L'homme pointa son arme sur moi.

 **Jaha :** vous avez débranché les machines. Vos mains ont tué mon fils.

Une détonation retentit et je m'écroula au sol. En me rendant compte que je n'avais rien, je me releva et remarqua Jaha avec une balle dans l'épaule gauche. Je regarda derrière moi et vit un homme du SWAT qui me fis signe de partir. Jaha se releva et tout comme moi, il partit de son côté. Je partis en courant vers la salle où était Finn et Bellamy. En arrivant, je me dirigea vers Bellamy.

 **Raven :** il est mort ?

 **Finn :** non, juste évanoui. Ses constantes chutent. Systolique à 72, pouls à 128.

 **Raven :** ne meurs pas, Bellamy. Ne meurs pas. C'est ma faute. J'ai débranché son fils. Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute. Je t'aime. Tu m'entends ?

 **POV FINN** **:**

Je me rendis compte que la relation qu'avait Raven avec Bellamy était du sérieux et que j'avais définitivement perdu l'amour de Raven. Je la regarda tristement. Raven, elle, caressa les cheveux de Bellamy.

 **Raven :** je t'aime.

 **POV KANE** **:**

Une demi-heure après, le temps aux policiers de savoir qui est le tireur, je discutais avec Nathan, le mari d'Harper.

 **Nathan :** des gens meurent à l'intérieur. Des médecins, vos amis... Ils sont blessés ou mourants. Finalement, à côté de ça, la maladie d'Harper c'est pas très grave. Et dire qu'il a fallu que des gens meurent pour que je le comprenne. Je suis désolé.

Nathan partit en me laissant tout seul. Quelques secondes après, Gustus arriva vers moi.

 **Gustus :** le nom de Thelonius Jaha vous dit quelque chose ?

 **Kane :** oui. Le fils de Thelonius Jaha était un patient. Mon patient. Il est mort. Son père attaque l'hôpital en justice. Pourquoi ?

C'est là que je compris alors que le tireur était Jaha.

 **POV HARPER** **:**

Je tenais toujours Murphy mais je le lâcha et alla m'asseoir contre un mur.

 **Harper :** je ne peux pas faire ça.

 **Abby :** Harper ! Allez !

 **Harper :** il va mourir ! Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas faire ça. Je suis juste venue me faire opérer.

 **Abby :** Harper...Harper !

Abby retira le masque à oxygène de Murphy et me le donna.

 **Abby :** il y a deux types de personnes. Ceux qui paniquent et s'enfuient, et ceux qui se montrent à la hauteur. À la hauteur de la situation. Au-delà de leurs peurs. Et de leurs insécurités. Ceux qui font ce qui doit être fait, et qui le font bien. Ceux qui s'élèvent...jusqu'au cieux ! Et qui surmontent ! Il ne s'agit pas de ce qui s'est passé ici, aujourd'hui ou de ce qui pourrait encore se passer. Il s'agit d'ici et maintenant. C'est tout ! Et maintenant, à cette instant, vous devez choisir ! Vous devez décider quel genre de personne vous êtes. J'espère que vous êtes le genre de personne qui est à la hauteur. Soyez à la hauteur. Avec moi. Élevez-vous avec moi, Harper. Vous pouvez le faire ?

 **Harper :** je peux y arriver.

 **Abby :** oui, vous pouvez.

Abby remit le masque à oxygène à Murphy.

 **Abby :** maintenant, tenez-le.

Je me ressaisis et tient fermement Murphy sur le côté.

 **POV CLARKE** **:**

J'étais avec Octavia et Jasper et on avait réussi à emmener Lexa en salle d'opération.

 **Clarke :** qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

 **Octavia :** Clarke, prépare-la. Jasper et moi, on va aller trouver Anya. Elle devrait être à l'étage. Tout ira bien. D'accord, Clarke ? Je te le promets.

Jasper et Octavia partirent chercher Anya alors que je restais avec Lexa.

 **Clarke :** ils vont chercher Anya. Ça va aller. Ça va aller.

 **Lexa :** embrasse-moi.

Je me pencha sur Lexa et l'embrassa tendrement pendant quelques secondes.

 **Lexa :** je ne vais pas mourir. Je te le promets.

 **Clarke :** tant mieux. Ce serait la pire rupture du monde.

Lexa rigola, ce qui lui fit extrêmement mal.

 **Clarke :** je suis désolée. Je t'aime Lexa.

 **Lexa :** je t'aime aussi, Clarke. Tellement si tu savais.

 **POV OCTAVIA** **:**

Dans les couloirs, Jasper et moi nous dirigions vers le bloc d'Anya. Jasper était fermement accrocher à mon bras.

 **Octavia :** c'est trop calme ici.

 **Jasper :** il est ici.

 **Octavia :** non, il n'est pas ici.

 **Jasper :** il est ici, et il va sortir et nous tirer dessus.

 **Octavia :** tu vas te taire, oui ? Tu me fais flipper et je n'ai pas le temps de flipper. Clarke est en panique, tu es en panique, Lexa est blessée. C'est moi la responsable et je te dis que personne n'est ici.

Monty sortit du bloc à ce moment-là, ce qui nous fit sursauter.

 **Jasper :** ne tirez pas !

 **Monty :** j'ai pas l'intention de tirer sur mon frère. Vous n'êtes pas censés bouger.

 **Octavia :** bon sang, Monty...

Mont vit plein de sang sur ma blouse.

 **Monty :** c'est ton sang ? Tu vas bien ?

 **Octavia :** ça va. Je cherche Anya.

 **Monty :** Anya n'est pas là.

 **Octavia :** Lincoln alors ?

 **Monty :** ils sont partis.

 **Octavia :** comment ça ? Quelqu'un a tiré sur Lexa. Elle a une blessure par balle au thorax. Il faut l'opérer tout de suite. Dis-moi qu'il y a un titulaire à cet étage !

Monty me regarda et je compris qu'aucun titulaire n'était présent.

 **Monty :** Jasper, au bloc, il y a deux infirmières et un anesthésiste. Va les chercher. Dis leur qu'ils se préparent pour une intervention cardiaque.

 **Jasper :** pourquoi ? Si on n'a pas de chirurgien, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Monty me regarda dans les yeux et répliqua.

 **Monty :** on a un chirurgien.

 **Jasper :** quoi ? Qui va opérer le docteur Woods ?

 **Octavia :** moi.

Nous retournons tous dans la salle d'opération et on se prépara pour opérer Lexa. J'avais la vie de la femme de ma meilleure amie entre les mains.

* * *

 _« Le paradis ou l'enfer,_

 _Personne ne sait ou nous allons._

 _La seul chose que l'on peut dire c'est qu'il y a des moments qui nous emmènent ailleurs,_

 _Des moments de paradis sur terre._

 _Et peut-être que pour l'instant c'est tout ce que l'on a besoin de savoir. »._

* * *

 _ **Octavia va-t-elle réussir à opérer Lexa ?**_

 _ **Personne et je dis bien Personne ne veut voir notre chère Lexa mourir donc à voir dans les prochains chapitres...**_

 _ **Dites-moi qui voulez vous voir mourir ?**_ _**La suite de mon histoire sera faites en fonction de votre réponse !**_

 _ **a) Bellamy**_

 _ **b) Murphy**_

 _ **c) Lexa**_

 _ **d) Aucun**_

 _ **J'ai voulu mettre Raven en danger ainsi que Jasper mais d'autres personnes seront en danger dans les prochains chapitres.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que Clarke fasse qui soit stupide et inconscient ?**_

 _ **Qui voulez vous voir ce prendre une balle dans les prochains chapitre ?**_

 _ **a) Lincoln**_

 _ **b) Abby**_

 _ **c) Clarke**_

 _ **d) Monty**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en reviews.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera poster lundi.**_

 _ **Si vous avez des idées ou suggestions pour la suite de l'histoire, dites-moi, je ferai mon possible pour l'intégrer.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine.**_

 _ **The 100ForEver.**_


End file.
